


The Night  Before You Hold Me Against The World

by martigoddess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martigoddess/pseuds/martigoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个marc bartra爱sergi roberto，sergi roberto也爱marc bartra，爱来爱去的故事，none of business with others.跟！别！人！没！关！系！ 跟！！别！！人！！没！！关！！系！！ 重要的话要说三遍。以上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night  Before You Hold Me Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> 看上面。撸主是围绕着糖萝卜←it's Chinese nickname for Marc.B&Sergi，展开无节操有雷且雷点低并且伴随玻璃心脑残狂躁易怒等关键词，大量展开脑洞的一枚。

Sergi侧着身瞥见marc的轿车驶进门，带着点病恹恹似的语气踹了踹身边的marc二点零，要他去给今天新搬来的marc一点零开门。二点零从小到大都很听sergi的话，跟一点零刚好相反，他给的甜就是真的甜，甜到发腻。  
只是这一次也是一样，一点零在的时候，sergi便不会再开口叫自己的名字，刻意回避，或者他心里的marc只有外面不停的暴躁的按着车喇叭的一点零。  
二点零不是备胎所以也请不要误会，虽然他的确很喜欢sergi，到了今天他也一直认为如果一定要选择一个天长地久的伴侣，那个the one一定会是sergi。  
不过他也很喜欢marc一点零。  
像他们这种年纪的人，说一心一意是一件挺恶心的事。他，sergi，一点零，每一个都是，就连一脸圣女样的marti，他才是搞的最多最荡的那一个。这没什么大不了，难道还要等到七老八十命根子都站不起来的时候才互相用绝望的阳痿眼神在一起遗憾的感叹年轻的时候一根JB拴在一条裤腰带上吗。  
才不要这样。  
他想不明白为什么那个最最叛逆神经质的sergi和最装逼好面儿的一点零纠结了十来年之后拴在一根裤腰带上。  
排除性的方面，他们也仍然是最好的朋友，队友，彼此对彼此的事情即使不必事事摊开来说也知晓八九分。甚至第一次跟一点零搞在一起的那个晚上，他最担心的不是sergi知道了会怎么样，而是对着一张看到腻的一点零的脸，自己是否真的硬的起来。

一点零开始砸门的时候二点零终于懒懒的翻身起来给他开门，脸上带着明显的不情愿。  
“你怎么还没搬？快给老子滚粗。”一点零提着他的行李箱，一进门就是黑着脸恶语相向。  
“这不是看你给我的ins评论看的入迷没空搬了吗。写的真好啊哈哈哈哈哈”二点零完全不示弱。  
一点零把行李箱杵在客厅就不动了，跟二点零的行李箱并排摆在一块，不进不出的卡在门框上，碍眼的要命。一点零问二点零sergi去哪了，二点零眼睛不离手机屏一刻指着内侧的房间说不就在里面自拍你自己不会看下手机啊。  
一点零从屁带掏出手机一看，妈的还是裸照。笑的淫淫的。  
一点零有点来气的把手机抛到沙发另一端，翻起来跟着二点零一起去了sergi的房间。进去的时候，发现sergi穿戴的整整齐齐，像个大小姐一样端坐在椅子上。“来了？”他问。“来了。”一点零回答。  
丝毫没有表现出对新室友的热情，刻薄的仿佛房东老太。这个人总是这样，在你看不到的时候对你百转千回的柔情万种，等到你抓心挠肝的时候他又冷若冰霜拒你于千里之外，或者跟其他人搞在一起，弄的自己的地位连炮友都不如。  
别怪一点零是一个情商低下的摩羯座，换成其他星座也很难明白sergi到底是怎么个想法。可是光鲜亮丽的影帝一点零，就是着了这种小变态的道，明明最初是被小变态倒追，结果变成他更放不下了小变态，心甘情愿为他碎了玻璃心。  
此时二点零仍然像正室（友）一样大义无霾的对sergi连搂带抱的拖上床，仗着自己年纪小跟sergi撒娇说今晚是最后一晚我可不可以抱着你睡？  
一点零泛着酸水，但是仍然端着，无视另外抱作一团的俩人打开sergi的电脑熟练的翻出一套爱情动作片，把音箱开到最大，整间屋子都被嗯嗯啊啊震得无处躲。  
“你什么意思？”sergi推开二点零，冷冷的看着一点零：“你要撸管滚到你自己房间去撸，别在我这。”  
“我交钱了我愿意在哪就在哪。”一点零说着就要脱裤子，还把电脑屏幕转到sergi刚好可以欣赏到的最佳角度。  
“你交个屁的钱了。明天起我跟你去找房子，找到了就快滚。”  
“我偏不。”一点零从另一个屁带掏出钱包，拿出一沓子钞票摔在床上，这些够了吧，加上嫖你都够了，他冷冷的看着二点零：“加上你一起嫖也够了。”  
“f**k u，住老子的房子就应该先给老子操！”sergi蹦起来抓着二点零，声音比旁边叫床的女人都大。  
“草，所以最受不了你们两个了。明明爱的要死要活，还酸不拉几的装不熟，有病啊？”marc二点零被恶心的气不打一处来，“我可来不了你们这种要爱情不要事业的劲头，我明天就要走了。”Sergi和一点零谁也不吱声了，各坐一边听二点零说教。  
再炫酷也逃脱不掉跟小伙伴离别时的忧伤，二点零很烦这种气氛，也不想夹在那俩人之间，生怕他们把自己双商带低。于是三个人就尴尬的杵在原地被点穴了似的。  
“要不要来threesome？”  
一点零吓die二点零吓cry，他们谁也没想到沉默之后头一句听到的话竟然是这么个节奏。  
“我说来threesome吧。”sergi站起来就要脱衣服，“你们装什么傻啊，不是都跟大胸脯妹子玩过很多次了。”他摸了摸自己的上半身，自言自语说我又没比她们差很多。  
“我是无所谓。”二点零首先发话，随即开始脱裤子。  
一点零一语不发走过去抱住sergi说是在亲他看起来却像要咬死他。  
“我裤子都脱了你们就让我看这个？”二点零心生不满扑上去分开那两个，抓着sergi就要硬上。一点零毫不示弱，最后变成了三人扭作一团相扑的局面。  
“真看不出你们是有过经验的人。”sergi从战场挣脱出来，他已经十分不耐烦了。“你们两个先来。”  
一点零还在犹豫的时候，二点零已然顺势推倒他，边脱衣服变问咱们上次搞在一起会什么时候的事了？  
好像是两年前，我忘了。  
“两年半以前。”二点零一手撑着床角一边伸手够床头柜里的套套盒，“就是你被andrew甩了的时候。”一点零抓着二点零的手忽然有一刻间松掉，他本能的看了一眼站在旁边的sergi，没什么表情，然后小声的不知道是对自己还是对二点零还是对sergi在说，原来是那时候，我都忘了。  
二点零对待一点零可以说是粗暴，还是带着些敌意的吧，他想。对二点零来说，一点零算的上是一个很不错的约炮伙伴，长的好看身材也好，前戏和口活可以说让人享受，正式部分也不赖。但是一点零这个家伙并不是很好约得到，别看他嘴贱的一逼，可他却是他们这一群人里最少干这事的。  
相反sergi是干得最多的那一个。  
二点零一直认为自己对sergi的爱中，包含了很多其他感情，亲情什么的。他会在sergi临睡之前向他索要晚安吻，也会在自己不开心的时候找sergi倾诉。  
和一点零对他的感觉完全不同，虽然他永远也想不通一点零是怎么把前十几年的感情转变成了完完全全的爱情。  
但是他为sergi感到欣慰，他知道sergi爱一点零，爱了很多很多年。  
就在二点零胡思乱想的时候，一点零已经把他压得死死的了。他听见一点零在他耳边说，在你走前跟你在他的床上的人不是他，觉得很遗憾吧，嗯？  
“是有一点，不过等下不就轮到我跟他了不是么。”然后他看到一点零眼中的恨意。他仰起头舔了舔一点零的锁骨，说咱们能不能专心一点完成这个离别炮，一日炮友百日嗯嗯啊啊，何况咱们搞过好几日。一点零愤愤的掐了一把二点零的命根子，顺势扯掉他的snoopy四角裤。可能是因为刚刚那句话，一点零的前戏前所未有的潦草，又在进入的时候出了问题。他气急败坏的问sergi你们的润滑剂放他妈哪了，sergi反问什么叫“你们的”，一点零此时此刻真想像被戴了绿帽的老公一样丧心病狂的家暴sergi一顿，问他你为什么要这么对我，可是sergi却走过来，低下身体，声音恬静像在图书馆，他说，我来帮你吧。  
一点零看着低头给他口的sergi，难受的要命，却又什么都抗拒不了，就像当初自己被andrew丢下后抗拒不了sergi投来的柔情一样。  
他觉得那时真是个卑鄙的混蛋。  
“差不多了。”sergi直起身擦擦嘴，“你们可以继续了，我去喝水。”  
“记得刷杯！”二点零一边攀上一点零的膝盖一边朝着厨房大喊，他小心翼翼的坐上一点零的老二，因为之前扩张做得不够，疼的使劲吸气。  
“喂，动一下啊。”二点零拍了拍一点零的脸蛋，“他走了你就萎了么？”“你才萎了。”一点零猛的冲撞了一下，“我只是觉得自己很无耻。”  
“的确你很无耻这没错啊，”二点零决定不理会他自给自足的动起来，“是你先利用他在先，即使你现在爱他爱得要死要活，但是并不能抹杀当初你利用他的真相。”二点零说，“不过他自己也是知道这点的，心甘情愿被你所用的是他自己而已。”  
“为什么？”  
“傻逼，因为他爱你啊。”一点零狠啄了口二点零的乳头，“能不在这种时候讨论你和他的那点破事吗？说的我都快软了。”  
“你不行了吗。”sergi喝完水回来，从后面环抱住二点零的腰轻轻贴在他耳边说，依然没有叫他的名字，“那换我来吧。”  
二点零怔了一下，从一点零身上下来。他轻轻的吻着sergi的脸颊，像每一个焦虑的没有安全感的夜晚，他躲在sergi床上一样。  
那是一种长久以来形成的依赖。这依赖从明天开始就要戒的干干净净。然而改变是最痛苦的折磨，它叫你死而复生，死是一定要死的，复不复的了生不敢保证。  
“看着我吧。”sergi被二点零吻着，对一点零摆出这样的口型。  
一点零呆呆的看着，耳边是爱情动作片里女星一波又一波的叫床声，眼前是他心尖儿似的小情人跟最好的朋友。头发丝到指尖像插在干冰里似的僵成冰棍，胯间的那根棍像是不能直视这画面一样耷拉在两颗蛋中间。threesome不过是很平常的事，他，二点零，marti，都是三人行爱好者，这心尖流血的感觉绝不可能是因为一场threesome。那他妈到底是为什么呢。  
看着我吧。他说。  
如果一点零明白这只是又一场没有意义的试探，可是他不会明白，不然那么多三流的言怎么会长久不衰。  
一点零对sergi很好很好，从不曾伤了他的心，放纵他的一切。只是这一切都不能弥补一个带着恶意的开始。Sergi是一个骄傲到天上去的高冷，却隐忍的爱着自己很多年。爱意像是岸边细小的波浪，扩散到每个人的眼里，凭谁都能感受到其中的柔情。可是再不停翻转的波浪也无法打动重山之上的一点零。竹马总是战不过天降，除非有一天你不做竹马改做天降。  
高冷的sergi不会这样做，也做不到放弃一点零，于是就只是等。等到一点零只看着他的那天，不是因为他值得这样的等待，而是自己只能这样抱着无望的等待去等。  
在等待的日子里，sergi不断的跟许多不同的人寻欢作乐，希望可以令让这冗长的等待加快。可是乱交的次数越多，一点零的存在感却变得越强烈。在无数跟他人的事后，sergi都空洞的看着天花板，想象着一点零的眉眼若是染上情色会是什么样，他亲吻某人的时候也会下意识的轻咬舌尖教人焦急的恨不得横冲直撞吗，他的身体上下律动的时候腰线会和他训练时一样好看吧，他的老二是什么形状，碰哪里会让他忍不住颤抖着打激灵却温柔的说sergi你别闹了？  
在连自己都无法承受的意淫之重时，一点零的恋情终于落幕。他找到sergi的时候外面起了很大的风，吹得波澜壮阔，吹得连柔情也忍不住矜持开始咆哮。真的不能再等了，即便你心里有多清楚他仍然不是你的。  
二点零并没有对sergi做什么，只是一遍一遍的轻吻，sergi别过头问他差不多可以了吧，二点零仍旧吻着他，像是怎么也吻不够，他小声的在sergi耳边说，我真的想把你带走。Sergi小声的回答他，我不会跟任何人走，我只有他。  
离开他去别的球队不好吗，从竹马升级做天降。以前二点零这么跟sergi说。  
去他妈的天降。Sergi这么回答。  
二点零终于舍得把嘴唇离开sergi的脸，沿着胸腔开始往下蜿蜒，湿热的吻打在身上凉飕飕的，sergi半闭起眼睛，咬着嘴唇，这是一点零最喜欢他的姿势。从缝隙中模糊的看到一点零铁青的脸色，Sergi的心中升起一种快感，借着这快感，他抓住二点零的下半身轻轻揉搓，扭动着身体大口喘息，他决意要把这快感表现的淋漓尽致。他喜欢看一点零为了自己发火，以此告诉自己他有多在意。长久的等待让所有的安全感渐渐耗尽，即便是他在自己身体里的时候都无法确定他们之间还隔着多少距离。  
嫉妒吧，疯狂的嫉妒吧，求求你。  
Sergi觉得自己像个傻逼，越是长大段数反而日益低下。面对一点零的时候，永远用最冷静的思考做出最错误的决定。他选择了最无聊幼稚的方式想要确定对方的心意，屡试不爽，他总是能在自己乱搞之后得到满意的答复——一点零碎了一地的玻璃心。Sergi默默的拾起来，渣的满手是血，心慌意乱的想到下一次，他会不会就此玩腻了抛下自己，自己会不会哭着求你别丢下我，我再也不会拿这种事试探你了，请你不要走。  
可是他除了这种低级的试探，再也没别的办法窥探到他的心。他不知道该怎么办。  
他也不是不知道一点零是爱他的，但是他只想听一点零一遍一遍的在自己耳边说我爱你，听到耳朵长茧，听到至死方休。  
二点零的吻游走到sergi的性器上，从舌根柔软的纠缠住他的性器，温热湿润的感觉和二点零抱着自己时一样熟悉，熟悉到完全不像他们第一次在一起。没有任何挑逗甚至情欲，只是温柔的像朋友的拥抱一样，让自己刚刚躁动的情绪一点点舒缓下来。Sergi感到自己整根性器都被浸湿了，二点零抬起头冲自己笑笑，说sergi其实你才是我们里面最勇敢的那个。Sergi问他为什么这么说，二点零说因为只有你敢为了爱情付出一切。Sergi把脸埋在二点零的胸膛，说背叛也是爱吗。  
“那以后就坦诚一点吧，只想和自己爱的人做爱并不是丢脸的事。”二点零放开sergi把他抱在怀里，声音柔软的像是棉花糖：“别再做那些无谓的试探也别再放纵自己，这么多年了也该够了。”  
二点零撇撇嘴朝sergi撒娇，像小时候，他指了指自己的额头，说sergi，再给我一个晚安吻好吗？最后一次。  
果然跟我做不下去吗，sergi问他。  
二点零点点头，说嗯，因为我们早就比这更熟悉更亲密，亲密到跟你做就像在自攻自受。他伸手指了指杵在床角的一点零，而且我也不想被某个万人迷扎小人。他跳下床给了一点零一拳说我走了以后你记得每天叫sergi起床，否则他那点可怜的薪水都会因为训练迟到被扣光的。  
只可惜一点零现在什么也听不进去，他和sergi四目相对，上演着一出情深深雨蒙蒙。  
“懒得理你们了，我要去洗香香。”二点零嫌弃的看了一眼马书桓，出去了。  
然后房间里只剩下一点零和sergi。  
“已经受够我了吧。”sergi背对着一点零，声音里有一点零没听过的颓丧。  
“是，受够你了。”  
“那也不许丢下我，否则我就杀了你，再自杀。”  
“是是是，我怎么敢丢下你，我这么怕死。”  
Sergi扑过去死死抱住一点零，说我是认真的，青春都在你身上耗光了，如果最后落的个弃妇下场，就跟你玩命。“你怎么不去单位告发我啊，把我告的身败名裂被单位开除，再在我身上挂个奸夫的牌子，说我诱奸未成年少女。”这种时候一点零还在笑着嘴贱，这种时候难道不是应该给女主角深情热吻才对吗。可是被爱情蒙住双眼双商的sergi无论听一点零说什么都好像是甜美的情话。爱情就是飞蛾扑火？别闹了，就他妈是上赶子犯贱。  
“nina把你的嘴闭上，老子要来f**k你了。”sergi说。  
“这就是你f**k我的姿势吗？”一点零指了指双腿交叉缠在自己身上熊抱着自己的sergi，“sergi小宝贝，你就是我的援交妹。”“滚”还没说完，sergi就被一点零一把抓住撂倒在床上，“今天我必须把你干到下不了床，我讨厌你这么骚，你就这么想惹我生气么。一点都不他妈好玩。”  
“你自己还不是一样。”sergi电光火石一般针锋相对：“你自己有多少妞你自己心里清楚。”  
“我可以，但是你不行。”  
“凭什么？”  
“凭你爱我。有本事你别他妈爱我爱的跟什么似的。”  
“我乐意，你管不着。”  
“我他妈怎么管不着，你知道这对我有多困扰吗你，你让我...让我...”  
“说啊。”  
“想要操哭你。”  
一点零粗暴的掰开sergi的双腿，刚还不争气的萎着的一点零弟弟此刻抖擞如堂吉诃德，径直闯进sergi未加任何润滑的内壁，突如其来的冲力和摩擦，再抽出来的时候，一点零性器上沾着清晰可见的鲜红，蹭在sergi雪白的臀瓣上有些触目。  
“疼——————”sergi失控的尖叫，半点也缓解不了从穴间至肠道致命的痛楚。脑中的一切都被这痛楚取代，手脚到后穴全部被一点零压制的动不了，毫无气力的挣扎完全无济于事。不省人事间sergi发觉自己哭了，还真是被操哭的，他并没有任何想哭的情绪或理由，此刻却丝毫抑制不住的眼泪唰唰的落在床单上，瞬间湿了一边。  
“marcbartra你恨透了我是吧！！”sergi气若游丝，扭过头问一点零，对上他的视线竟发觉对方眼中的恨意比自己还多。他瞪着自己，抽插的速度加快，疼痛到了顶点之后反而感觉不到了，视线也开始变得模糊，耳边一点零湿热的喘息却逐渐清晰起来，性感的一逼。疼痛逼得自己快要死掉了，sergi却只想牛逼的大喊，我的爱人是全世界最邪魅狂叼霸的万人迷，不服不客观。  
失去知觉之前，sergi感觉到一点零的暴行停下来了。他似乎正在亲吻自己，与刚才的滥暴不同，温柔的像果冻，从后穴开始，到臀瓣，到腰窝，沿着脊椎，到了颈窝，sergi想自己的性感带长的真好，像地铁一号线，一路向北。他的舌头上一定抹了春药，从被他舔过的皮肤表层冷冷的渗透到每一个神经上，火烧火燎的，想被操。老二调成了感应模式，才被一点零抓住就射在他手上。一点零把沾着sergi精液的手伸到他嘴边，他像个发春的小猫一样舔舐他的手心，尾巴卖弄的翘着，一定骚的不像样了。矜持什么的在认识这么多年干这么多烂事以后再说就略装逼了，sergi来不了一点零那不要碧莲的一套，即使拍艳照也一副走红毯的端庄爱豆脸。最初设定的自己分明是高冷和爱死你哪个都不放弃，最后却在一点零半夜敲自己门哭着说“sergi陪陪我，现在我只有你了”的瞬间变成了卑微圣母人妻的小受，心甘情愿做了andrew的备胎。但是人设的OOC也是有限度的，即使做了备胎，即使后来备胎转正，即使转正后连升三级变成了他的小王子唯一的男神，骨子里的患得患失也仍旧揪着他不放，拖着他堕落给一点零看。  
分明是心如明镜的了解，他的小王子很爱很爱自己，就算是费云帆何书桓四阿哥全部捆在一起，也比不过他的小王子对他的情意。  
不知道是疼的晕过去还是射太多肾虚的晕过去，再醒过来的时候已经是十几个小时之后了。  
言情片都是假的，睁开眼睛的时候他的男猪脚没有在他身边，吻着他说你醒了么，只有屁股疼腰疼乳头疼，口干舌燥和头痛欲裂。Sergi光着脚踩在地上，后面撕裂的痛苦愈发严重，每走一步都是一种折磨。  
门口杵着的行李箱已经不见了，二点零走了。  
自己连句再见都没说。  
可是自己一向重色轻友，现在想的更多的是，一点零在哪？  
Sergi摸索着找到手机，打电话给他，问他你在哪。一点零回话说在训练结束后回家的路上。Sergi自怨自艾的想自己是怎么对这种拔屌无情的货死心塌地的，竟然就这么回家了，着急回家撸管吗？啊？再一转念才想起他已经是自己的室友了，他要回来了吗？真好。瞬间涌起的新晋人妻的少女情怀令所有的疼痛顿时减半，丝毫没有想起自己今天也要去上班混饭吃的。  
“你也不问问我怎么跟教练给你请假的吗，你的事业心都让狗吃了？”白天的一点零是安定的嘴贱。  
“是啊，都让你吃了。”sergi扶着腰回到床上翘着屁股趴下，“那你怎么跟他说啊。”  
“我说你肚子疼。”  
“哦。”  
“来例假了不能训练。”  
“滚。”  
“要不咱们也生个孩子玩吧，你看隔壁cris都喜当爹了不是。”  
“marcbartra你今天还是别回来了，敢回来我立刻操到你怀孕。”  
“回哪去？”  
“啊？”  
“我问你我回哪去。”  
“回.....我们家...”  
“我爱你，sergi。”

Sergi不再说话默默挂掉电话，因为他看到他的爱人他的小王子站在窗外，吻着手机话筒朝他招手。  
昨天的过错和过错的明天又能怎样，我只知道今天的我依然丧心病狂的爱着你。


End file.
